Doppio Gioco
by Valeriasg1
Summary: A suspiciously remissive Kolya offers the expedition a disturbing piece of intelligence on Radim’s foreign policy choices in exchange for asylum.


**A/N: **Many thanks to the lovely Ky for the plot-bunny and her beta job.

When he saw Kolya, standing on the outskirts of the forest, his eyes locked onto his even at that distance and he was tempted

When he saw Kolya, standing on the outskirts of the forest, his eyes locked onto his even at that distance and he was tempted to apply just the right amount of pressure to the trigger of his P-90 and fill him with lead. But his arms were raised, hands spread wide to show that we wasn't holding any weapons. No sign of firearms on his body, either. It looked like he had discarded his Genii uniform in favor of the simple peasant clothes his people used to trick visitors to their planet into believing that they were a primitive people who lived off their crops. The baggy jute pants and the white shirt made him look definitely less threatening than he actually was. But John knew what kind of ruthless murderer Acastus Kolya could be.

"I want to talk, Sheppard." He shouted from across the field. "I have a proposal for you and your people."

John shared a look with his team mates. Rodney looked even more determined to kill the man than he was, his fingers convulsing around the grip of his weapon. He didn't blame him the least. Ronon and Teyla remained in shooting stance, but when John met her eyes, he found questions in them.

"Do you think he can be trusted?" She asked him, her P-90 firmly aimed at Koyla's chest.

"I say we kill him. One less enemy to think about." Ronon shifted his weight, impatient for orders.

"I'm all with Ronon. The man tried to kill me and Elizabeth. Repeatedly." Rodney reiterated, but there was no need to remind John of that: after more than a year, he was still painfully aware of the risks they'd run that day. He still heard his voice in his nightmares sometimes, telling him that Elizabeth was dead. He'd wake tangled in sweaty sheets, his stomach queasy and his ears ringing with the echo of a gunshot that had never been fired.

They didn't have to report this: he could just reduce him to a bloody pulp, leave the body in the forest for the animals to find, and gate back to Atlantis with a grin on his face. And Elizabeth would never know. But he'd never be able to live with himself if he betrayed her trust that way; cold-blooded like the murder he was pondering to commit. It would be too heavy a burden to carry for his team.

"We will talk, Kolya." He called back, ignoring Rodney's very vocal objections. "But on _my_ terms." He turned to Ronon. "Stun him." he said in a lower voice. "I want to make sure this isn't a trap before I take another step forward." Ronon nodded and lowered the setting of his weapon with expert flicks of his thumb until it wasn't lethal anymore, but still powerful enough to knock him out for a couple of hours.

The blue beam hit Kolya straight on his breastbone, before he could realize that the stunner had been fired and he collapsed almost immediately, his body crumpling under its own weight.

His eyes still on the unconscious Genii and the surrounding wood, looking for any sign of hidden accomplices, John pointed to the Stargate behind him with his thumb. "Dial Atlantis, and tell Chuck that I need to speak with Elizabeth. Now."

"Why did you do this?" Kolya's dark eyes were hard as diamonds as he questioned John, but he didn't strain against the ropes tied around his wrists and ankles. "You saw I was unarmed."

"We wanted to make sure you weren't planning an ambush. I seem to recall you as a pretty smart guy when it comes to strategic techniques, Kolya." John's lips thinned in a tight smile.

"If a little bit of an over-reacher." Rodney added from beside him, his voice quite amused and more than a little smug now that the team was in control.

The Genii grimaced at McKay's tone, his arms flexing behind his back, but decided that it would be best for him not to answer that comment. "Where are we?" He asked instead, looking around himself at the grey stone walls that rose well above their heads.

"You don't need to know." John dismissed his question. It was a bunker, or a crypt, he should say, located under the ruins of a temple of some sort on M6X-G37. Lorne's team had stumbled across the uninhabited planet a few months earlier, and Elizabeth had suggested it as _terra franca_ for the interrogation, or whatever this was.

He saw Kolya's gaze shift and focus on Carson, who was waiting patiently near the entrance to the crypt, his briefcase sitting at his side. The doctor had made a quick job checking for subcutaneous implants, poison capsules, or other devices that could indicate that Kolya was carrying out some kind of plan. His thick eyebrows knitted together over small, dark eyes. "Who's that?"

Ronon dug the mouth of his stunner into the back of Kolya's neck. "_We_ are the one who should be asking questions." His voice, rough and cross, echoed off the walls in the complete silence of the abandoned planet. Seconds ticked by, marked by the dull, rhythmic _plonk_ of water trickling off the wall and onto the floor, where it formed a small puddle. A green streak of moss ran along the thin rivulet, expanding for a few inches in each direction from its wet center. The room smelled of mould and humidity.

John crossed his arms on his chest and stood with his legs slightly parted, towering over the sitting prisoner. "You said you wanted to talk. Go ahead, we're listening."

"I want asylum." The Genii blurted out, throwing the entire team off their feet. The only immediate reaction was a loud, disgusted snort from Rodney. "I'm tired of hiding from Radim and his soldiers, and I'm tired of living like a primitive, jumping from one godforsaken planet to another."

"What makes you think that we would ever allow you set a foot in, let alone settle permanently, in the city? You caused us a lot of trouble last time you were there." John circled him, his Beretta warm and secure in his hand. The black metal gleamed at the artificial light of the lamps, and reflected in Kolya's eyes. "And I don't like trouble-makers." He added with a little shrug.

He had received specific orders from Elizabeth not to hurt the man and listen to his proposal before they decided what to do with him, and Kolya was smart enough to realize that his life wasn't in danger, yet there was nothing wrong in trying to look threatening. Just to clarify that they had the upper hand in this and that, if he wanted to live to see another dawn, he'd better do as he was told.

"Well, then you should have let me rid you of Dr. Mckay when you had the chance." The butt of the Beretta connected with Kolya's skull, producing a sickening crunch. Fresh blood stained his hair, and his head lolled forward for a long moment, eyes squeezed shut as he rode the waves of pain irradiating from the bump on his head, but he didn't lose consciousness.

Bad for him, Sheppard thought, rage burning white hot in his chest. His patience for bad jokes was very thin, especially when they involved someone he cared about. He didn't stop himself from hitting him simply because he didn't want to.

"Let's try this another time." He snarled. "Why shouldn't we just leave you here to rot, or hand you over to Ladon?"

Kolya smiled against the pain. "Strange you should mention him. I heard your relationship with my people has improved since you prevented the little coup I'd planned."

"It might have." John replied evasively.

"You know, he's not as friendly as he wants you to think. You should have noticed by now that we are pretty good at deception."

"That we have." Teyla remarked, her voice hard and weary. She seemed to be rethinking her more diplomatic approach.

"What are you getting at?" The frown was now permanently etched into his forehead, clashing slightly with the steely glare his eyes directed at the other man.

"You didn't think I would just ask for shelter without offering anything in return? That would be extremely impolite, by any standards." He shuffled backwards and rested his back against the rough wall behind him, breathing deeply. John had struck him harder than he'd intended. "I'm in possession of extensive intelligence on the deeds, or should I say, misdeeds of the new Genii government. Secret plans and alliances that might put your city in danger."

"Can you provide evidence for your accusations? Because so far, this sounds like a very lame trick to infiltrate yourself in Atlantis. I've seen better from you, Kolya." John regained his stance, the gun still dangling beneath his crossed arms. The lines of his scowl smoothed out and a thin-lipped, condescending grin appeared on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I can give you all the evidence you want. Well, I'll give it to your lovely Dr. Weir when I'll see her."

John cringed at the word _lovely_, and fought not to allow his rage to get the better of him once again. Elizabeth wouldn't approve of him using Kolya as a punching-ball, as much as she loathed the man. "You'll be going nowhere near Elizabeth. Tell us what you know, and if it really is good intel, we'll discuss your future."

Kolya let out a bitter laugh through his nose. "Who assures me that you won't take the evidence and still turn me in?"

"Because we're the good guys, that's why!" Rodney answered smugly, earning a half-annoyed, half amused glance from Teyla.

"No one. You'll have to trust us. If you're being honest, we will be true to our words as well." The Athosian offered, with a graceful bow of her head. This was a concept that was dear to Elizabeth, but also to her people.

"I had a tape in my jacket that I assume you took from me when I was unconscious. It's a recording of a conversation between Radim and one of his allies. I believe you will find it quite interesting."

He found Elizabeth sitting on the bottom step of the stone stairway to the Stargate, shoulders slumped and arms on thighs, looking pensive and more than a little troubled. She saw him walking in her direction from the ruins of the church, and smiled at him, her hand going to tuck behind her ear a curl the wind kept blowing in her eyes.

"News from the labs?" He asked as he sat down next to her. He took a long swig from his canteen and then juggled it at her eye-level as he swallowed. She accepted it gratefully and drained what was left of the water in few loud gulps.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly as she handed the canteen back to him. "I should have brought my own."

He tucked the empty bottle back into his jacket and waited for an update on the situation. He had insisted she stayed in Atlantis while their scientists analyzed the contents of the tapes, but she would have none of it, and joined them on the planet to question Kolya herself, much to the man's satisfaction. "They haven't completed all the tests yet, but at this point they're positive the message is authentic. He's telling the truth, John." The breath came out of her lungs in a sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger and massaged gently, pondering her options.

His arm found his way around her shoulders, his fingers curling softly around her bare arm. "Are you okay?" He rubbed gently up and down her forearm. It was a stupid question to ask; now as much as back then, after the wounded Genii had stumbled into the Stargate, leaving Elizabeth shocked and dripping wet on the floor of the control room.

"Honestly? I don't know." She didn't refuse his affectionate gesture; in fact, she shifted closer to him. The others were still in the crypt with Kolya and Ronon, who was guarding the entrance, was conveniently looking the other way. "I thought I was over that whole ordeal, but actually seeing him..." she sighed again, "it brought back memories that I'd rather not revisit."

John caught a glossy curl with his fingers, felt the silky texture of her hair as he played absentmindedly with it, stretching the bang and then watching as it bounced back to its original shape. He tried not to think of the dreadful hours when he'd believed her dead, and the pangs of pain and guilt that had made his heart convulse in his chest. The nightmares were more than enough. "I know what you mean." He said cryptically.

"We made a promise, we can't step back now." She dug a little in the earth with the toe of her boot. A small cloud of dried soil rose and deposited right on the polished black of her footwear, killing its glimmering.

"Why not? The man's a backstabbing son of a bitch. He's alone, no one would know, or care, if we threw him in the brig or return him to his people to be punished. We'd save ourselves some trouble." He wouldn't admit that to her openly, but the prospect of taking Kolya back to the city with them, even if tied an unarmed, made him feel very edgy.

His hand slid off her arm as she stood to her full height. When she spoke, she used the tone of command, but John knew her well enough to discern the doubt, and the lingering fear, that were eating at her. "That's not how we do things in Atlantis."

"Are you out of your mind? We can't let him stay, or have you forgotten that he tried to kill us? Repeatedly?!" Rodney's high pitched protest rang in the conference room. He nursed his arm for emphasis, a visual remainder of the wound he'd suffered under Kolya's hands.

"Believe me, Rodney, I'm very aware of that." Elizabeth was doing her best to keep her composure, but her hands, resting on the steely surface of the table, were clasped together so tightly that John could see her knuckles turn white from his seat beside her. "We will actuate our usual guest policy, plus maximum security until he'll prove his loyalty. _If_ he ever will." She turned to Major Lorne. "I want two of your men outside the door of his quarters at all times, and he is to be escorted wherever he goes. I will provide you with a list of sectors of the city and laboratories he won't be allowed to visit. You know how dangerous he is; never let your guard down, or him out of your sight."

Lorne, all business, nodded gravely. "Yes, ma'am. We'll do our best."

"I'm sure you will." She graced the officer with a warm smile that expressed all the trust she had in her staff. He replied in kind as he stood from his seat, formally saluted John and then left, leaving them to discuss another pressing matter.

"What should we do about Radim?" Her voice dropped a notch, and she looked in turn at every member of her flag team, possibly looking for reactions, or ideas. With the dozen Damocles sword constantly dangling over their heads, the prospect of a Genii-Wraith alliance made the metaphorical swords in his head change into axes. Big, heavy, axes with double blades.

"We can't just confront him, he knows where we are. The wraith would be at our doorstep before we could say 'hive ship'." Rodney was right. As always.

"We need more intelligence. We can squeeze Kolya for information, but we'll have to start a parallel investigation. All we know at the moment is that they seem to have an agreement with Wraith worshippers, we can't act on that premise only." John added, fingers drumming nervously on the table.

Elizabeth nodded, shooting him an approving glance that made the ghost of his trademark cocky grin take shape on his face. "Agreed. John, I'd like you to take care of it. Feel free to dip into our resources, this has just joined our list of top priorities."

"I'll be right on it."

Then she leant backwards, her back finding the support of the back of her chair. It was the sign that the meeting was over. "I guess that's all for now. Keep me posted, and I'll see you in the mess hall for dinner."

The team left the room in a buzz of chattering, but its leader stayed behind. The chair abandoned, he stood with his right hip resting against the edge of the table, his eyes fixed intently on Elizabeth.

"Mess hall, uh?" He asked, his eyebrows rising to meet his forehead. Elizabeth habitually ate in her office, usually what John himself brought her, surrounded by her work. It frustrated him that she didn't look after her own health, but sometimes he just enjoyed sitting in the small couch, watching her work, so absorbed in whatever she was doing that she wouldn't even notice the taste of her meals, or John's presence.

"Yes. Considering that I participated in this mission, I'm going to devote the time it would have taken me to go through all the reports to some healthy team bonding."

"You know, I was hoping for some _us_ bonding instead, if you catch my drift." He might have sounded more suggestive that he'd meant with that comment, but he was sure Elizabeth knew he wasn't implying anything about sex.

Oh, it was in his best intentions to get there, but not yet. He wanted to enjoy the courtship for a little longer. John Sheppard _was_ a hopeless romantic, after all, and he strongly suspected Elizabeth was very aware of that.

The word 'date' had appeared in their regular vocabulary fairly recently, when they'd both acknowledged that city administration issues weren't the only reason of their numerous private meetings on the balcony or her office. And, after careful consideration and the longest discussion John ever remembered, they decided that it would have been easier to give an official place and time for those meetings rather than running not-so-accidentally into each other at every occasion.

Elizabeth's eyes fell to the floor for a brief moment, a brief smile curling her lips upwards. "John, we had dinner the other night. We agreed to take this a step at a time. I don't want people to start making assumptions even before there's something to talk about."

"They are already making assumptions, Elizabeth, they've always had. Only the SGC's rumor mill is bigger than ours, and that's just because of Vala. You have no idea what kind of stories the scientists can concoct when they're bored."

"Well, after dinner," she saw his eyes light up, "_if_ there's time," and there his expression fell, and he hoped she would feel guilty about that. "we could find a quiet corner so you can tell me about the juiciest, most implausible gossip ever conceived within these walls."

"I'll come up with a selection of the best." He laughed quietly.

"I'll also visit Kolya before going to bed…" She trailed off, somewhat unwilling to voice the final part of the sentence.

"I'll come with you." He reassured her. His hand found hers in her lap, and he took it, held it tenderly as he memorized the texture of her skin; the long, slender fingers that looked made to fit between his; the soft, slightly ticklish palm.

"Thanks." She whispered, and he kept stroking the back of her delicate hand with his thumb.

"Anytime."

Kolya proved to be less of a handful that they'd originally thought.

Elizabeth would probably never get over their past conflicts – those weren't exactly sandbox fights - but at least all her nerves had stopped tensing and prickling in alarm whenever she found herself in his presence. He collaborated spontaneously with Sheppard, unfolding all his knowledge regarding the supposed pact between Ladon, Radim and a group of Wraith that lurked in the sector of the galaxy near the Genii planet.

The promise of leaving their people alone, in exchange for sorely needed human sacrifices and intelligence on Atlantis and Earth.

In all the communication snippets they had intercepted in the past five months, any reference to the people of Tau'ri was never accompanied by a relevant string of information on the planet, or the Atlantis expedition. Just rumors, coming from travellers met in alien bars, and lodges. All the strategically significant news she knew was in Radim's possession wasn't shared, even as the Genii pushed for an alliance that would delete their planet from all culling routes.

Ladon was a smart governor, she'd give him that, but that move had been a little too overreaching from his part. The Wraith weren't going to let themselves be strung along like puppies for much longer if they weren't getting what they wanted.

Unless they were _that_ desperate for human flesh.

John and the military contingent were elaborating a plan to get rid of those few hive ships, but nothing could be done until they acquired the exact time and place of one of their following encounters. Teyla had even volunteered herself to join minds with one of the wraiths on the ship, but Elizabeth had refused categorically.

It was too dangerous for the expedition and too painful for Teyla; that solution was to be used as a last resort.

A knock at the door made her lift her eyes from the Ancient text she was translating, and over the screen of her laptop she spotted Kolya with a tray of food perched on the flat of one hand. Behind him, Sgt. Bates and another young marine took position at both sides of Elizabeth's office door.

"Am I disturbing you?" He asked, his hard, commanding tone considerably softened.

"Uh, no. Please, enter. Have a seat." Elizabeth pushed her laptop to the side and brought her hands up on her desk, in full business mode. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She queried, even if the purpose of his little trip to her office was obvious: a steaming bowl of spaghetti sat on the mess hall tray, tickling her nostrils with a faint scent of garlic and basil.

Her stomach growled; she didn't remember having anything for breakfast besides a token cup of coffee.

"I made an early stop at the mess hall and thought you might want something warm to put in your stomach. Sheppard's still busy eavesdropping on Radim, so…" He placed the tray on her desk and pushed it gently towards her. He was sporting one of his rare smiles, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. They never did.

Elizabeth replied with a smile of her own. "Well, that was very thoughtful of you, Kolya. Thank you." She picked up the fork, expecting him to leave, but he didn't. She ignored her meal, her hands folding once again in front of her chest. "Is there anything you wish to discuss with me?" The voiced the question as politely as she could.

Thankfully, Prince John on his white horse came to rescue her from the awkward situation. His head peeked in from the doorframe. She tried not to look too relieved.

"Kolya, I was looking for you. We need some help with the military jargon." He nodded in the general direction of the labs. Elizabeth saw his fingers drum lightly against the glass walls of the room. Kolya's expression cooled. "I'll be right there. Dr. Weir, duty calls. I'll see you another time."

"Of course. And thanks again for lunch." She called after him.

They waited until Kolya and his escort were out of hearing range before they spoke. "Thanks." She mouthed, and slumped in her chair. "That was…different."

There was a smirk on John's lips, but he didn't look very amused. "He's bringing you lunch, now, huh? I wonder if he's trying to take over my role."

Elizabeth shook her head. The breath flew out of her lungs in a long exhalation. "I guess he's just trying to redeem himself."

"I'd rather he redeemed himself by offering food to someone else." He mumbled, not bothering to hide the grumpy vein in his voice. His fingers found her stylus and he started tapping that on the desk instead of his fingers. It looked like John was getting territorial, and she was thoroughly amused by that.

"Are you jealous?" He flinched at her words, and her grin spread.

"I'm not; I just don't like the idea of him being around you when I'm not there. And then, it's my prerogative to make sure that you eat regularly." He gave her the look that usually allowed him to get away with anything; the one with his head tilted lightly to the side and his lower lip jutting out in a pout. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Did you pick up anything interesting?" She conveniently changed the subject, but her amusement didn't falter.

"Not today I'm afraid, they were discussing internal politics. Probably something you would have liked."

"Probably." She echoed, not convinced. She plunged the fork in her bowl, and twisted it until a reasonable amount of spaghetti was rolled neatly around it. She brought it up towards his mouth, but he refused by placing his own lifted hand between his face and the fork.

"I don't want you eating Kolya's food."

Elizabeth took the mouthful herself. "You're hopeless."

He drove into her vigorously, harder than usual, burying himself up to the hilt before withdrawing and then plunging back in with an expert thrust of his hips. His arms were at either side of her head, strong, toned muscles struggling to support his weight, fingers splayed wide and so close to her that he could easily stroke her cheek with the side of his thumb.

It was a small touch, so tender in comparison to their frantic love-making, and she found herself leaning into that thin tendril of lucidity even as her short nails dug into the strong muscles of his back, urging him closer, urging him to take her to the edge and over.

She shifted a little beneath his moving body, tilting her hips upwards until John's pubic bone was sliding back and forth against her clitoris. The force of her orgasm made her cry out in pleasure, and she was left limp on the mattress for a few seconds as waves of pleasure threatened to submerge her completely.

By the time they'd subsided, John's hips were bucking erratically against hers, the wet slapping sound of flesh against flesh resounding in the silent room along with their loud panting.

Regaining some of the strength in her limbs, she pushed herself up from the mattress, her lips covering his, and the hand on his back moved up to cup the back of his neck, keeping him in place against her mouth.

Her fingers found their way into his hair, soft and slick with perspiration. She could taste his sweat on his lips as well, that hint of salt and something that was entirely John, as their lips melded together and their tongues found each other.

She swallowed his groan of release, almost a growl, actually, his voice deep with exertion; his movements slowed down to little jerks, and then stilled altogether. Their mouths parted with a slick sound, and he collapsed upon her. She welcomed his warm, solid weight; her fingers continuing to slowly massage his scalp – she would probably never admit it publicly, or, heaven forbid, to him, but she loved his hair – as he caught his breath with his face buried in the crook of her shoulder.

His lips latching on to her neck, he slipped out of her and rolled them to one side. His hands went up to her back, holding her close as he showered her neck and face with kisses. Her stomach clenched with tenderness, and her heart longed for her to say just how much she cared about him.

She restrained herself, though, and as she found a comfortable position, lying on her back with John's frame curled around her much smaller body, a half-hearted, amused comment found its way past her lips.

"I thought you said you weren't jealous." She teased.

He looked at her with lazy, sated eyes. "I'm not." He dropped a kiss on her collarbone, his arms tightening around her. "Why would you think that?" The hint of a smirk appeared on his face.

"You know, I kind of like it."

"I'll have to remember that." His mouth trailed downwards, following a straight path between the gentle swells of her breasts down to her flat, smooth abdomen. He kissed her again, just above her navel, and then rested his cheek there. His stubble itched a little, but she didn't have the heart to tell him.

"You're amazing, you know?" He mumbled, the words dragging. She smiled to herself: as their relationship grew more and more, the span between his climax and his light snoring became shorter and shorter.

Just then, the earpieces they'd abandoned on the bedside table sometime earlier crackled to life. What now? With a tired moan, Elizabeth stretched out her arm and retrieved both devices. John re-emerged from the covers just as she slipped hers on, alert and ready to face whatever challenge the Pegasus Galaxy would throw at them.

Caldwell's voice, deep and grave, had an undertone of urgency that made her hair stand on hair. "I need to see you in the conference room now. We may have a problem."

"Look who Lieutenant Cross found on the way back here." Caldwell nodded towards the tall, olive-skinned marine, who was holding a tied prisoner by the arm. A young woman, barely out of her teens, with curly blond hair framing a pale, and thoroughly irritated, face.

A very familiar face.

"Sora." Elizabeth stated, slightly surprised.

"This is kidnapping. Radim won't like hearing about this."

"Well, there are some things that we'd like to hear from him instead, so I suggest you start collaborating." He turned to Cross. "Where did you find her?"

"In a pub on M5X – 985, Colonel. She was recruiting wraith worshippers." The marine's voice betrayed his disgust at Sora's action. "She was alone when we captured her, but we don't know whether there were other Genii on the planet, she refuses to talk."

"She will." Caldwell snapped, his eyes hard as diamonds as he glared at the girl, who was straining uselessly against the iron grip of her captor and her ties.

He stepped away from the prisoner, coming to stand beside John and Elizabeth. "What are you suggesting?" He asked in a low voice.

"Teyla should be present during her interrogation." Elizabeth suggested. From the way John nodded his assent, she figured he'd had her same idea.

"They used to be friend," John explained, "I don't know how much she's changed over the last couple of years, but if she's anything like I remember her, with time we could be successful."

"Let's get Teyla then." Caldwell approved, and Elizabeth turned away from the commotion, her hand on her earpiece. "Oh, and don't let Kolya know about this, okay? Not until we get some clarity out of this situation."

When she finally answered her earpiece, Teyla sounded groggy, and more than a little frustrated at being woken up in the middle of the night, which made Elizabeth smile. A moment before she interrupted the conversation she could already hear the rustling of clothes as she started to dress herself.

Elizabeth fell back into step beside John as they all moved to the small room where interrogations usually took place. "She'll be here in a minute." She assured him, and their hands brushed together as they walked in matching strides. "Another sleepless night in Atlantis."

Sora didn't deny the accusations. "There's no use in lying." She stated, straight-faced.

"So, you confirm that your people – the Genii - have formed an alliance with the Queens of six hive ships orbiting in your solar system."

The young woman nodded again, golden ringlets bouncing with the bob of her head. "Yes."

"Are you planning on extending this agreement to other groups of Wraith?"

"That I don't know. Radim doesn't tell me everything."

"Of course not." Caldwell commented idly in background.

"What's the purpose of this alliance?"

Sora hesitated.

"Sora, please." Teyla pleaded. "you know how strong these people are. They – we – can help you defeat the Wraith without the sacrifice of innocents. Can't you see that what you're doing is wrong? You're selling out entire populations to the Wraith to save your own."

"Wouldn't that be legitimate?" Sora spit out. "Anyway, you can't understand."

Teyla shot a sideways glance at John. "What is it that we can't understand? Egoism? Ruthlessness? Tell us!" Rage was woven in her words; her graceful almond eyes were narrowed down to slits as she ran her gaze up and down Sora's frame. "And I considered you a friend."

"You don't understand." She repeated again. "I can't… Radim has worked so hard for this to work. You should all just stay out of this. Wait it out, and then maybe Radim will want to talk to you. Stop sticking your nose into our government." She strained again, trying to break free of her restraints. The metal chair rattled precariously, but she didn't reach her goal. "Let me go!"

Something clicked in Elizabeth's brain and dread suddenly enveloped her chest. "Oh, God."

Before she could say anything more articulated, John was at the desk, hands firmly planted on the reflecting grey surface, his face dangerously close to Sora's. His green eyes shrunk just like Teyla's had mere minutes before. His muscles were trembling with barely restrained anger, though Elizabeth didn't know whether that anger was directed at Sora, Kolya, or himself.

"It's an undercover operation, right? You're trying to distract the Wraith for some reason, why? You found an ancient weapon and you're still figuring out how to use it, or are you building more nuclear bombs?"

Sora lowered her eyes to her lap, giving them all the confirmation they needed.

Elizabeth's lids slipped close, and she exhaled in a long, resigned sigh.

It turned out to be an enhanced, more powerful version of their nuclear bombs, or so Radim said when they contacted him via Stargate. The man gave out the information reluctantly; he wasn't happy when he discovered that one of his own had been taken prisoner, and that asylum had been granted to a dangerous criminal.

"Excuse me, Ladon, but relations between our people have never been one of open trust. We've been deceived by the Genii before, you might understand why we chose not to share some bits of information with you." Elizabeth explained politely, sitting at her usual place at the conference table. An eyebrow shot up towards her hairline. "After all, you didn't exactly come to us with this little plan of yours, did you?"

Ladon's expression didn't soften, his lips set in a hard line under his neat moustache. "That was none of your business. You should have turned Kolya over to us the moment you found him. We could have paid you well."

Elizabeth paused. Oh, how she wished she had done that in the first place. "In a sign of our will to mend our mistakes, we'll transfer the prisoner to your care."

"He'll feed me to the wraith." Kolya spoke up, his tone matter-of-factly, from the far corner of the room, where he was tied to a chair with Ronon as his guard.

The sight of Ronon pulling his stunner out of the thigh holster was enough to quiet him.

Still, a small scowl wrinkled the skin between Elizabeth's eyes. "Is this true, Ladon?"

The man in uniform nodded gravely. "We need to honor our end of the treaty, Dr. Weir. Better him than some poor fellow on a godforsaken planet."

She faltered for a moment, her non-violent instincts kicking into gear. He had killed several of her man, kidnapped John, betrayed their trust and misled them to think the Genii were plotting their destruction with the Wraith.

Yet, she'd always thought that men didn't have the power to judge and send a man to his death for his actions. And death by hand of a wraith must be one of the most atrocious experiences a person could suffer. It was obvious, though, by the looks on John's face, and those of his team, that basic human rights were the farthest thing from their minds at the moment.

Kolya barked a laugh. "I know you don't have it in you, Elizabeth." He drawled out her first name in a mellifluous tone, and she felt her skin crawl. Snake. "You're too good for that. You lack strength, my dear. Why otherwise would you be screwing—"

She sprung to her feet, effectively cutting him off. Next to her, John looked ready to kill. "He's Genii, he shall be judged by Genii laws." She bowed respectfully to Radim, and stalked out of the room, her face red with rage and humiliation.

"That was one hell of a failure." Elizabeth bent forward, her eyes captivated by the breathtaking view of the sun rising above the water, and the variety of colors that tinted the Lantean sky at dawn. "I was lucky Woolsey didn't kick my ass all the way back to Earth."

"Well, that's an image." John snorted, in a vain attempt at cheering her up. She appreciated the effort. "We all fell for it, they couldn't put all the blame on you." With his hands on her abdomen he pushed her gently backwards, flushing her back to his chest.

Elizabeth was grateful for the physical, other than psychological support. She felt exhausted in more ways than one. "I guess not."

They were silent for a while then, each finding comfort in the other's presence until Elizabeth voiced the question that had been nagging at her since earlier that night.

"Do you think he really…"

"He was always a little strange, a little… leery, when he talked about you. I told you I didn't want him around you." He tightened his hold on her. "Stop worrying about him now. He's gone. It's over." He tenderly nuzzled her neck and released her from his embrace. "Let's go back inside."


End file.
